Height Rule, Shmeight Rule
by Croik
Summary: Sequel to SEXUAL HARASSMENT, LOL. Apollo and Kristoph have more office sex. Rated MATURE


Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for yaoi sexual content. It takes place sometime before the start of GS4, and is a sequel to SEXUAL HARASSMENT, LOL!

**Height Rule, Shmeight Rule**

Oneshot

* * *

Following his encounter in the office after dark, Apollo found it very difficult to concentrate on his work for several days.

His assignments for Gavin & Co. had never been entirely engaging; he typed reports, he filed papers. Sometimes he would assist on a case by doing a bit of internet research. Simple tasks that, now, were nearly impossible to focus on for more than a few minutes at a time before his mind began to wander.

He couldn't enter the office without remembering how new and different it appeared, the first day he had come into work after his boss drove him home the night before. He couldn't type on his new keyboard without hoping a pair of strong hands would fall upon his shoulders. He couldn't even sit in his chair, or especially move or adjust it in any way, without being reminded of hot breath panting against the back of his neck, of his thighs aching, of pleasure so profound that even the days-old memory was enough to make his pulse rise and his cheeks flush.

Apollo spent too much of his time now seated in that chair, praying that no one would notice the way his large brow furrowed whenever he tried to suppress the little stirrings of arousal mere furniture blossomed in him.

_He said "next time,"_ Apollo reminded himself for the umpteenth time, his narrowed eyes sliding to Kristoph Gavin's closed office door. That was another of the things he couldn't do without feeling a guilty rush of hope--he could not lay eyes on that closed door, or hear the faint strums of classical music beyond it, without picturing some scandalous activity being played out by the man inside. In all likelihood, Kristoph was merely finishing his work for the day before heading home. However, there was a chance--as far as Apollo's imagination was concerned--that the music was a clever disguise, meant to cover up the sounds of a different, far more sensual end-of-the-day ritual.

Apollo licked his lips. Everyone else had recently left for the day, and they were alone in the office once more. He considered lying out over his keyboard again, in hopes that the startling meeting from less than a week past would repeat itself. But as the minutes ticked by and there was no sign of Kristoph emerging from the office, Apollo grew restless.

He could simply leave, and hedge his bets on a different day. Even as he told himself that was probably the most sensible course of action, his feet were already pushing him upright and carrying him towards the closed door. _I should say goodnight,_ he rationalized. _It would be rude to just walk out like everyone else, wouldn't it?_ He raised his fist to knock.

The music was still playing. Apollo hesitated, his hand raised but from there unmoving, as he considered his options one more time. Of all the ridiculous thoughts that could enter a young man's mind when faced with saying goodnight to his employer, the one that tickled Apollo's curiosity had to have been the most absurd:

_If he wasn't just teasing the other night, and he really is masturbating in there, I have a better chance of catching him if I don't knock._

Though unfounded, obtrusive, and just plain silly, Apollo's mad logic spurred him on, and he opened the door quickly without making any advance warning.

Kristoph was not at his desk. It took Apollo a moment to locate the man, and his heart gave a little extra thump when he realized that Kristoph was instead seated on the end of the short sofa that occupied one wall of the office. Unfortunately, Apollo's guess had been wrong after all: Kristoph was not engaging in anything inappropriate, and was in fact simply reading from an open paper file, dressed immaculately as always with only his suit coat shed.

Kristoph lifted his head to regard Apollo with surprise. "Ah, Apollo. What is it?"

Apollo stared back, his cheeks quickly flushing red in embarrassment. "S-Sir! I, um…." His hand clenched against the door handle as he struggled after his original excuse. "I want to…um…say goodnight!" He took a deep breath. "Yes, I mean, everyone's left for the night. I should be going soon, too…."

Kristoph closed the folder he had been reading from and glanced to the clock on his desk. "It's later than I thought," he remarked. "I must have lost track of the time." He returned his gaze to Apollo and smiled. "Thank you for reminding me. I might have been here all night!"

Apollo smiled weakly in return. Of all the things that had caused him so much sexual frustration even a few minutes ago, being face to face with Kristoph himself was the worst. Those bright, pale eyes, that gentle smile that always had a hint of teasing hidden in its curl…they seduced him with greater success than his chair or his keyboard ever could. As Kristoph continued to stare back at him Apollo's heart sped, wondering, _hoping_ Kristoph might invite him in to revisit the unexpected passion they had shared.

But Kristoph only tilted his head slightly. "Is something the matter?"

Apollo shook himself. "I'm fine! Really, it's just been a hard day. A difficult day!" he quickly corrected himself when his choice of wording only made him blush further. "Are you…um, leaving as well, Sir?"

"In a moment." Kristoph set his file onto a short table next to the sofa, but he made no move to rise. "You're right. It has been a rather long day."

"Yes…very long…." It took Apollo a moment to realize he was idly fingering the door handle, and with a start he released it, letting the door swing shut behind him. The sound of it closing made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was late, and they were alone. Kristoph was not asking him to leave. Another of those mad little wishes sprang to the front of Apollo's brain, reminding him that it was a small act of boldness on his part that had spurred on the events last time. Perhaps if he could be that bold again…or even more so….

Apollo drew in a deep breath, and took the few steps necessary to put him directly in front of Kristoph. If he could make his invitation clear enough, maybe Kristoph would respond to and guide him once more. He lowered his voice and tried to speak confidently. "Is there anything I can do for you before I leave, Sir?"

Kristoph's eyebrow peaked, and he made a slow, sweeping look at his young assistant. In a movement that had to be deliberate, he uncrossed his legs. "Did you have something in mind?"

Apollo's fingers curled tensely at his sides. _Bold,_ he told himself, unable to keep his eyes off the beautiful figure of man in front of him. "Actually…." He reached out, trembling a little but resolute. The backs of his knuckles brushed lightly against Kristoph's cheeks as he carefully removed his silver-rimmed glasses. "I did."

Kristoph squinted a little, waiting until Apollo had set the glasses aside before giving his reply. "Why don't you show me, then?"

Apollo licked his suddenly too dry lips, and hesitated only a moment longer before beginning to lean forward. Kristoph was watching him expectantly--surely he wanted this just as much Apollo himself did. He was a strong and attractive man, after all, who had been all too willing to tease and pleasure Apollo with only slight encouragement. Enticing him now should not be that difficult a task….

With a tremor in his belly Apollo touched his employer's face again, leaning in and tilting his head just enough for them to meet in a warm, firm kiss. There was a romantic in him, after all, and he wanted to convey as sincerely as possible just how much he adored his clever teacher; but more importantly, he also wanted to express the sudden hunger he felt. He wanted hands touching him again, and a low voice in his ear, and the kind of passion he hadn't imagined was possible until Kristoph Gavin re-taught him the meaning of lust.

Kristoph returned his seeking kiss, and even tilted his chin up so Apollo wouldn't have to stoop as much to reach him. He didn't lift his hands, but as the kiss wound down he gently nipped Apollo's bottom lip between his teeth, giving him a tug before he let go and nestled back into the sofa. Figuring that was all the invitation he needed, Apollo gave a little murmur of excitement and climbed onto the sofa with him, straddling Kristoph's lap as he sought another, heavier kiss.

Apollo quickly decided he liked this angle for kissing much better. As erotic as he'd found it having Kristoph over his shoulder, needing to stretch and reach just for their mouths to meet, there was something more to be said for face to face, uninterrupted affection. He was even able to take the lead for the moment, undoing Kristoph's tie and unbuttoning his shirt down to where it met his vest. He was only trying to get a feel for Kristoph's soft, perfect skin, by playing his fingertips over the man's neck and collar. But something in the explorative touches must have struck a nerve in the usually so well composed defense attorney, and with a quiet hiss of approval Kristoph at last wrapped Apollo up in his arms.

It was bliss all over again. Apollo moaned thickly as he shivered within the strength of Kristoph's embrace. Though he had once responded to Kristoph's hands with uncertainty and modesty, those things were lost to him now. He was unashamed as he spread his knees wider and arched his back, rubbing his already swollen groin into Kristoph's. When he felt Kristoph's arousal hardening so quickly against his own, it filled him with such prideful satisfaction that he couldn't help but grin openly.

"Sir…." Apollo groaned, and when Kristoph shifted forward to the edge of the sofa, he quickly adjusted his legs so that he could squeeze the man's sturdy hips with his thighs. He was certain he had to be glowing with delight. "You're so amazing," he gasped. Remembering that Kristoph had spoken so well of his voice, he swallowed hard and lowered it against Kristoph's ear. "I…I've never felt anything like this…with anyone. You're incredible."

Kristoph chuckled, and despite Apollo's efforts at sex banter, the deep, sensual rumble of Kristoph's own voice put him to shame. "Hmm, I don't know," he murmured. He slid one hand up between Apollo's thighs, cupping and slowly squeezing his by now aching erection. "I remember you being quite incredible yourself."

Apollo shuddered, whimpering as he pressed eagerly against Kristoph's strong hand. "I'd never…been so hard in my life," he confessed shakily. When Kristoph squeezed again he shuddered and began to squirm. "Damn, like now…."

"Good," Kristoph purred, rubbing him tenderly through his slacks. Finally he began to undo Apollo's fly. "Just how I want you."

Apollo hummed in wordless approval, quickly reaching to undo Kristoph's pants as well. But in order to get them down further he had to push off the sofa. Any embarrassment he might have felt about stripping out of his shoes, pants, and underwear in full view of his mentor was quickly erased when he saw how eager Kristoph himself was to be rid of his own.

"I still can't believe this," Apollo murmured as he freed himself from his necktie and vest. "That you would…want someone like me."

"And why not?" Kristoph leaned over the arm of the sofa to reach into the pocket of his discarded suit coat, retrieving his wallet. His sly smile made Apollo tremble in anticipation. "You're as handsome and talented as anyone could ask for."

Apollo rubbed his nose self-consciously at the compliment, and as soon as Kristoph tugged the condom wrapper from the secret pocket of his wallet, he reached forward to take it himself. "Please," he said, ripping it open. "Let me."

Kristoph's eyebrow rose again, but he looked pleased. He straightened up once more and watched Apollo expectantly. "Go ahead."

Apollo took a deep breath as he lowered himself to his knees, putting himself more or less face to face with Kristoph's impressive anatomy. His toes curled as he remembered how deeply it had filled him that fateful night, and with a look of almost awe he reached out, drawing his fingertips slowly up and down the length of Kristoph's cock.

Kristoph hummed softly. Because he didn't seem about to object, Apollo leaned closer, wetly kissing the underside of his partner's straining erection as he fondled him with worshiping fingers. When carefully manicured fingernails were drawn through his hair in encouragement, he shivered and took the man deeply into his wide mouth.

Kristoph was inside him--not in the way he wanted most, but feeling the grown man shiver, and hearing him hiss quietly in satisfaction, made Apollo's own groin throb as if he were the one being tempted with lips and tongue. He would have gladly preyed on Kristoph's cock until the end of his stamina, but it wasn't long before strong fingers began to urge him back.

"Not too much, now," Kristoph murmured. There was strain in his voice Apollo couldn't remember hearing before, but when he started to question another condom was slipped into his hand. "One for you, too."

"Oh…right." Apollo smiled sheepishly as he finally got around to drawing the cool latex over his patient companion. "Wouldn't want to make a mess again." He leaned back a little then so he could prepare himself as well.

But when Apollo started to get up, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Kristoph stretching out on his side across the couch. Breathing deeply and with eyes half lidded, Kristoph bent his knees in an unmistakable gesture of invitation.

Apollo could only stare. The impossible display set before him was almost too much for him to comprehend, making him feel almost faint and feverish. Watching Kristoph settle himself so particularly, waiting for him, put his heart quickly into his ears. Surely, this wasn't happening. "Sir…?"

Kristoph smirked at him, stretching enticingly as he spread his thighs into an L-angle against the sofa back and seat. "You've been bragging all along about how hard I make you," he teased. How a man could sound so vulgar, and yet so refined at the same time, Apollo could not fathom. "I want to judge for myself."

Apollo's jaw dropped. He was still and half panicked for several long breaths, in which his pulse existed only in his throat and between his legs. When Kristoph gave another slight wriggle, he spurred to life. With a disbelieving but ecstatic whimper he climbed back onto the sofa, quickly trying to work out the best position. "Sir," he uttered, too stunned to form more words than that. "Sir…!"

Kristoph shifted, and with a quiet murmur hooked his left knee up over Apollo's right shoulder. He didn't seem bothered in the least that by being stretched out sideways he was putting himself in rather compromising and vulnerable position. In fact, he looked downright smug.

"Don't be shy now," Kristoph murmured. His tongue flickered along the top of his teeth. "And don't hold back."

"Y-Yes, Sir…" Apollo gulped, his brow furrowed. He wrapped his arm around Kristoph's thigh and held it close to his ribs as he prepared himself mentally for the boundary he was about to cross. Trembling but determined, he held his breath and pressed his hips forward, guiding swollen cock into his calmly waiting partner.

Kristoph sucked in a low breath through his nose as he was entered, but Apollo only barely heard him; all his focus was on their joined flesh, and the embrace of warm muscle that was quickly rendering his brain senseless. It was tight, nerve-imploding sensation, and he had to bite his lip hard to fight back an early orgasm. Once that danger had passed he pulled back with low murmur. "Sir…"

Kristoph arched his back and angled his hips, and when Apollo rocked into him again it was--impossibly--even better than the first time. Kristoph was breathing shallowly, but other than that and his half-closed eyes he was still remarkably composed. "Don't hold back," he whispered again, tugging at Apollo with his legs.

Apollo wasn't sure he could have done otherwise. He began to move in earnest, sliding in and out of his partner in a swiftly escalating rhythm. He had freedom and power here that he had not had in their last encounter, and he soon discovered how eager his body was to exercise them. With quick, hard breaths he thrust into Kristoph's tense body, and reveled each time the electric-like sparks of pleasure shot through his system. When he wasn't gasping for breath his deep groans filled the small office and strained his throat.

Kristoph's voice eventually joined them. Gradually his perfect poise began to unravel as Apollo rocked him against the cushions. His cries were not nearly as reckless as his companion's: only low murmurs of satisfaction fell from his parted lips, amidst his softly panting breath. But to Apollo, he might as well have been screaming his name, for all those simple vocalizations represented. Apollo's rough, unsophisticated love-making was spreading cracks through the visage of a man who was meant to be more than perfect. It wasn't long before Kristoph was even digging his grip into the couch frame, using it to pull himself more firmly against Apollo's thrusting hips.

Apollo sped his already harsh pace. Seeing Kristoph writhe beneath him seemed to fill him with inhuman energy, and with moans so guttural he almost didn't recognize his own voice, he shoved himself into the man again and again. His palms were slick with sweat as he clung to Kristoph's trembling thighs; his foot scraped against the carpet as he braced himself for greater leverage. Driven nearly to the brink by his surreal, lust-driven fantasy, he felt stronger and more commanding than he ever had, and he fucked Kristoph hard and fast with all the passion he could muster.

The climax that followed shook Apollo down to his bones. He moaned his voice raw as his hips spasmed against Kristoph's, and for a moment his entire world faded to heated black. But the clench of stern muscle around his cock, already throbbing and spent, drew him quickly back. Whimpering weakly from the overdose of stimulation, he pulled out, still gripping tightly onto Kristoph's leg as he fought to breathe.

"Mm…." Kristoph continued to shiver even after Apollo had regained himself, and lightly stroked his own covered member until it, too, had nothing left to offer. Slowly, he pushed himself up into the corner of the sofa, stretching his legs, his shoulders…as if making sure that each part of him were still in tact.

"My dear boy," Kristoph chuckled in exhaustion after a few minutes of recovery. "I had no idea you were so…" His extensive vocabulary failed him for a moment as he attempted to unearth the proper word. It didn't come to him."…Well. I'm not entirely sure _what_ that was."

Apollo grinned around his own gasps for air. "Sir, I…." He still felt half faint as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm sorry, I got carried away, and…."

Kristoph snatched Apollo by the front of his shirt, drawing him in abruptly for a firm kiss. He shouldn't have had any strength left in him after such a romp, and yet his mouth was even more demanding and insistent than it had been during their foreplay. Apollo forgot for a moment how forceful he had been only short minutes ago and wilted beneath the pressure of Kristoph's warm lips.

"You're coming home with me," Kristoph declared lowly. "We need to do that again."


End file.
